Wrap Me Up
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Mesmo que lhe doesse, Ikki sempre corria para Shun. E Shun sempre cuidava de suas feridas. Fic curtinha para comemorar o aniversário do Ikki. YAOI LEVÍSSIMO/ INCEST - IKK & SHUN.


**_Título: _**Wrap Me Up  
**_Autor: _**Adne Hellena  
**_Advertências:_** Pré-Hades / Pós-Poseidon  
**_Resumo:_** Mesmo que lhe doesse, Ikki sempre corria para Shun. E Shun sempre cuidava de suas feridas.

**- - - - -**  
**_Hello, World!__  
__Ataquei de novo em SS!_**

**_Péééééssimo resumo, hein, gente! Desconsiderem, please!_**

**_Essa fic tava parada há uma semana E era pra ter saído até dia 15, mas a net não ajudou, né?_**

**_Então está aí, minha primeira Ikki/Shun (que eu amo tanto!__) como presente de níver pro cav de bronze que eu mais adoro e que eu aprendi a amar com a minha mamãe. __Graças a Deus ela nunca vai ler isso!_**

**_Trilha Sonora da Fic: __Sia - Breathe Me (Butch Clancy Remix)__e__Saint Seiya - Remember Sadness  
_****_Tem no Youtube. Não deixem de ouvir!_**

**_Enfim, aos que gostam do casal, boa leitura!  
_****_E aos que não gostam, tão fazendo o que aqui ainda?_**

**_Kisses!  
_****_^.^_****_  
_**

**- - - - -**  
A chuva caía fina, gélida, quase castigante no início daquela madrugada. Não era exatamente uma chuva, mas uma garoa constante que teimava a embaçar aqueles olhos azuis, grudando as roupas no corpo e forçando a franja sempre rebelde para baixo.

Ikki perdera a conta de quantas vezes estivera ali, parado em frente àquela janela, mirando o vidro cinzento que o impedia de enxergar dentro do quarto. Seus olhos se fixavam naquele objeto enquanto sua mente vagueava pelas memórias que envolviam o dono daquele cômodo.

Quantas vezes já não estivera ali, parado na grama, esperando que seu irmão consertasse seus erros?

Ikki de Fênix jamais pedira, mas Shun sempre tentara, de sua maneira gentil, consertar as coisas que o irmão quebrava.

A única coisa que Shun de Andrômeda jamais conseguira consertar havia sido o coração de Ikki.

O cavaleiro tossiu, sua mão direita pressionando a lateral esquerda de seu corpo enquanto sentia o gosto amargo no fundo da garganta. Sentiu seus dedos encharcados de um líquido quente, e ele não precisou olhar para ver que seu sangue lhe abandonava.

O japonês havia brigado novamente.

Seu adversário?

Um bêbado qualquer que encontrara num bar imundo, a quem ele havia esbarrado de propósito ao se levantar do balcão cambaleante.

Não estava bêbado, sequer alterado.

Mas ele precisava da adrenalina, precisava descontar em alguém aquela angustia aterradora que o atormentava.

E mais do que qualquer coisa, Ikki precisava dos braços gentis que o acolhiam, sempre que retornava. Precisava das mãos delicadas que vez ou outra lhe faziam curativos, precisava dos olhos calmos que primeiro ouviam, sem questionar, para logo em seguida silenciarem em compreensão.

O leonino já cogitava a ideia de fugir novamente, de se esconder de novo sob a fumaça espessa de algum vulcão, apenas para permanecer longe daqueles olhos carinhosos e doces que tanto lhe atormentavam.

Embora firme, o cavaleiro de Fênix sentia a cabeça girar, a perda crescente de sangue piorando seu desconforto, o resto do álcool consumido ainda fervilhando em suas veias. O japonês sentiu seu corpo vacilar e estava apenas meio consciente calor que o envolvia, abraçando seu cosmo, protegendo seu corpo da chuva fina.

Seus olhos azuis se fecharam por um instante e aquela voz branda atingiu seus ouvidos antes que desfalecesse:

- Eu estou aqui, irmão.

Ikki acordou algumas horas depois, o corpo dolorido estirado sobre os lençóis brancos. Sua cabeça reclamou quando ele abriu bruscamente os olhos, a claridade matutina incomodando tanto quanto sua dificuldade de locomoção. O japonês se remexeu, e suspirou alto ao focalizar melhor o ambiente no qual se encontrava.

Estava no quarto de Shun, deitado em sua cama e meio coberto com um de seus cobertores macios.

Pouco a pouco, Fênix recobrava os sentidos aparvalhados e apercebia-se do peso da coberta sobre suas pernas, dos raios quentes de sol que invadiam o cômodo e, mais além, das cócegas sutis que algo fazia em seu braço esquerdo. Ele se remexeu, sua cabeça se voltando naquela direção e encontrando a massa verde e meio embaraçada dos cabelos de Shun.

- O que... O que está fazendo?

- O que? Ah, estou trocando um curativo. Você estava sangrando de novo.

Ikki suspirou.

Shun estava ajoelhado na cama, seu corpo dobrado levemente sobre o leonino enquanto suas mãos frias rodeavam alguma parte entre as costelas e o dorso de Fênix, seus cabelos caindo desordenados sobre Ikki. Ele pressionou o ferimento com um pouco mais de força, arrancando um suspiro mais alto e dolorido do irmão e seus olhos cor de esmeralda se encheram de lágrimas.

Andrômeda enxugou o choro com a manga de seu pijama, e continuou a limpar o ferimento até que estancasse o sangue. Ele recobriu o corte com uma pomada gelatinosa, e colocou mais algumas gazes sobre o local, pressionando levemente, seus dedos apressados em contornar o local com esparadrapo.

- Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem, irmão.

- Não. – Ikki cerrou os lábios e tentou engolir o que ainda sentia do seu orgulho idiota e mesquinho. Estava trilhando um caminho de autodestruição constante, procurando sufocar aquele aperto no peito. – Você tem me amparado sempre, tentado tanto me consertar.

- Eu apenas... Gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual você se machuca tanto, Ikki.

Fênix suspirou mais uma vez e cerrou os lábios. Seus olhos azuis se apertaram quando ele descobriu que não tinha um motivo para explicar a Shun; ele sentia uma dor lancinante no peito, quase rasgando seu coração, mas não sabia o motivo de tê-la.

Era quase desesperador se deixar ser amparado e confortado quase todas as noites pelo irmão e não compartilhar suas dúvidas com ele.

Ikki sentiu as mãos pequenas de Shun se apoiarem sobre seu braço esquerdo, acariciando a pele morena, para logo em seguida ser coberta pelos boca suave do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

O virginiano se deixou ficar alguns minutos debruçado sobre o rapaz mais velho, seus lábios quentes colados naquela pele que ele tanto admirava. Era seu irmão, sua outra metade. Compartilhavam de uma ligação tão forte que ele era capaz de sentir o cosmo fraco e triste que emanava de seu coração, sentia a dor que Ikki escondia, sentia o medo que o tomava.

Sem perceber, as lágrimas de Andrômeda caíram novamente, escorrendo por suas pálpebras fechadas e indo descansar sobre o peito desnudo de Ikki.

Fênix se ajeitou melhor, mesmo que suas costelas ainda doessem, e puxou o irmão para seus braços, aninhando o pequeno e frágil corpo ao seu lado, suas pernas entrelaçadas como podiam para se equilibrar no colchão. Ele deixou que Shun envolvesse sua cintura e apoiasse o rosto contra seu peito, sua respiração quente e descompassada o acalmando enquanto aquele cosmo tranquilo o envolvia.

- Eu te amo, Ikki. Nunca se esqueça disso.

O leonino apertou mais o abraço, seus lábios ressequidos depositando um beijo cálido nos cabelos verdes de Shun. Ele jamais conseguiria responder àquelas palavras, por mais que desejasse.

Amava Shun, imensamente. Vivia sua vida pelo prazer de revê-lo, todos os dias.

Mas ele também sabia, mesmo que não admitisse a si próprio, que aquela dor excruciante em seu peito partia de Shun. Ele não sabia o motivo, e não sabia explicar aquela sensação de perda pungente, mas sabia que aquele sentimento envolvia seu irmão.

E então, naquele momento, Ikki decidira partir.

E alguns dias depois, aquela dor que Fênix carregava em seu peito, misturada ao medo irracional, agigantou-se e tornou-se verdadeira com a invasão dos espectros ao Santuário e a Guerra Santa iminente.

Para Ikki, aquela batalha não era contra Imperador dos Mortos. Era contra si mesmo, ferindo e maculando a si próprio e ao cavaleiro de Athena aprisionado naquele corpo, sob os comandos de Hades.

Seu irmão Shun, sua outra metade.

******- - - - -  
****FIM********  
**


End file.
